


This isn't A Story I Just Wanted to test the HTML Shit

by Snasa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snasa/pseuds/Snasa





	1. Chapter 1

#  THe beginning of the end for the GarLic BreaD 

* * *

###  Dialogue between garlic bread and toriel 

"why hello sweet innocent **garlic** bread" Toriel said to the delectable piece of decimated and baked once living organism.

 


	2. Off topic question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youve been hit by, youve been struck by **a smooth caramel**
> 
> #    
>  FUkc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make a full length story about garlic bread.

you have been [stopped](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tA8LjcpjjKQ)


End file.
